Mission Saiko
by Izayacchi
Summary: Saiko Yonebayashi wants to know who Maman is meeting in secret! So she works with Chie Hori to find out! Or the one where Hide is alive and Saiko calls him Papa! And he's a couple with Sasaki even if Haise Sasaki has no idea who he was haha!HideSasaki Fluff and an cute Saiko stalking them Rated T because of cursing.
1. The day Saiko moved her ass outa bed

**Disclamer: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul:RE **

* * *

"Soo! What do you have for me? Let's get this over with as soon as possible; everyone believes I'm at home playing games or sleeping. Even if my door is locked I can't guarantee they won't find out I disappeared suddenly without telling anyone." I said while looking around me as if I were in one of those action movies, where the main character has to hide and some bad guys want to catch him and so on. Yeah I felt rather cool but still extremely nervous. The one I met with, a girl who looks like thirteen but in reality is over 20, called Chie Hori laughs at me.

"You should chill down a little bit, Saiko chan! I don't believe the others would mind much if you went out once in a while, and I bet your Boss wouldn't even think about going into a diner like this one. It's crowded and serves only burgers and milkshakes. Like I said I have enough information on him to know 'that' detail about him." She grinned when I stared at her shocked.

I didn't know! Ok now I know, but only after the Serpent incident they had to tell me! Mucchan, Shirazu and that idiot Urie were there and saw him. My Maman lost control and they had to shoot him down. Haise Sasaki didn't come home that night and was away for a few days. I felt so stupid. I mean ok they surely hadn't have a clue before the incident either! But I was the one left out and they just told me by report about Mamans condition and Shirazu freaked out the day after Serpent. It was more or less hilarious, his face, his panic attacks and oh I think he also fainted once that day! But it was a really big shock for us all. He over reacted and we agreed never to speak about it again. Even mentioning it was forbidden. Poor Shirazu chan… Ok back to the topic, I'm sure Chie san is looking at me oddly because I went totally brain afk* a minute ago…I should resume to our conversation before she pours that delicious strawberry milkshake over my head like she tries to right now!?

"STOP! I'm listening I'm here again put that away!" I squealed and she pouted and put it back on the table. I sighed and took my drink, I had a banana Milkshake I call Sasashake. Long story short, we make fun of Maman and bananas because of his poster, and its revenge for the bad puns.

"Well, I was asking you why you wanted to meet with me? I already know your two friends, they had business with me so I was happy you called, you guys are really interesting." I nodded and had to laugh.

"Well I know you know them, my hearing sense is much better than that from the others, sooo…Did you really make those two steal Mamans underwear?" I had to choke my laughter and the first tears came out of my eyes. God this was one of the best days of my life, those bastards stealing the underwear of their superior and Maman totally flustered that week having no idea where they are and is too embarrassed to ask us. Gold! Chie nodded with a smirk and a short "Jep, I did! Haha"

"Wow, you're the best! Ok back to the topic at hand. I need your help! I want you to find Papa!"

Well…this was a strange question even Chie Hori didn't quite understand.

"Uhm I'm not sure if I can find your dad uhm what?" Jop she was confused.

"Ah I meant it different. Well let me tell you a story!" I took a sip of my Milkshake and started.

"Since we, the Quinx and Haise Sasaki moved together, he tried his best to make us a good team. He somehow ended up calling us his children, and I totally have nothing against it, he's the best Maman ever! But every now and then he would stay away for overnight, sometimes even for a few days. Every time he comes back home after this, his spirit is lifted and he is happier than ever. And yeah don't worry, I already thought about the possibility of him going to the CCG for food… but no I studied him some time now and I now know his eating pattern and even got my hands on some files so it must be, if I'm not fantasising, that Maman is meeting someone! And because Sasaki is my Maman, the one he is meeting is Papa!" I exclaimed now out of breath. Wow socializing is harder than I thought!

"Well this is more interesting! If you weren't with the CCG I would hire you as my assistant! Saiko chan you are cute~" her eyes are bright and shine, this mission was starting to interest her more than I thought! Yay, oh I think I'm blushing! I mumbled an "I'm not cute!" under my breath.

"So for now, the next time Sa-chan goes out and you think he's going to meet Mr or Mrs Mysterious~ ring me up! I'll follow them and tell you afterwards everything I know!" she smiled wide as I nodded.

"And because this is work, I want payment! But not in form of money, don't worry it's not what you think!" she added when I blushed, yes I watch too much anime in my free time… "What then?"

"You are going to be my best friend and meet more often with me! Hah!" Chie smirked victorious and I face palmed. Why me!? Whyyyy!? I'm a lazy lil' shit and I don't even regret it!? Socializing is hard. I don't want to… "Why? Why me of all people!?" sighing I slammed my head on the table.

"You look cool. And you walk around with a red eye and don't give a fuck. Oh and you're funny! haha" well that's an answer. I give up; I want to know more about Maman. I'll pay the prize…

"Fine" I pout and stand up. "I have to go now, here is my number, I called you before with Shirazus phone. Please send me a message so I know your number too. And I know you want to ask the whole time, I did climb out of the window! Now I have to climb back in. Demotivation ftw! Byeee~" I waved and run out of the diner. I used the dark alleys and hidden paths to get back home. I totally didn't want to get seen by anyone from the Quinx! It would be humiliation for me! It would be like "OMFG! WOW! SAIKO CHAN MOVED!" or "Huch, Yonebayashi, I didn't know you could walk." Or "AH SAIKO CHAN YOU SCARED ME! I didn't expect you out here!" or …well… I believe Maman would pat me on the head and say he is proud of me for leaving my room… Ugh don't think about it! I shook my head to clear my thoughts.

"Mission Saiko has started! Mhh…Or…Mission Mr Mysterious has started! Mission Maman? Mission Papa! No…Uhm Mission Let's make Maman bring home Papa! God I am bad at this, I'll call it Mission Saiko! It's my first personal Mission so it's called after me! YES! Ok uhm…I can't wait to say 'Mission completed' hehehe" after I finished talking with myself, I already arrived at the backside of our chateau, good the rope dangling out of my window looks untouched and unseen. I take it and climb up to my room. After I actually success at getting into it I change into my pyjamas and jump onto my bed. Immediately getting my chips to eat and console to play, for the rest of the day.

My Phone buzzed signalling I got a message.

The number was unknown an it said:

"Heya, Here's Chie Hori~ ≖‿≖"

* * *

**Izayacchi:** Yes someone needs to slap me really hard owo I started a Multichapter fic again and I still have to update my other storys qwq (This was first posted on AO3 owo just saying) So please tell me what you think; I really had no idea what I was thinking when I wrote this, now I want to write awesome Saiko and HideSasa Fluff hehe Bye~ XD


	2. Saiko has to move her ass outa bed again

**Disclamer: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul:RE**

* * *

They are starring…Well Shirazu is choking on his food. Urie is looking confused and like always unimpressed, but Mutsuki is starring and Maman is also starring!

"What!?" I pouted and sat down with them to eat my breakfast.

"Uhm…Saiko chan? Do you feel well today? Do you by any chance have a cold? Or fever? " Mucchan asks and touches my forehead with worry on his face

"If I had a fever I wouldn't look like this and sit here with you guys right now." I grumble in response.

"Well you look pissed off, what happened?" Wow Shirazu recovered…I hope he chokes again!

"Well Duh!? I am hella pissed off! But never mind, give me food or I'll fall asleep on the table right now!" Yes, very pissed off. And don't worry not without reason.

"Here, Here~ I hope it tastes you, you don't eat that often with us so I'm kind of not sure what you like? If it doesn't taste I'll make you something different! " Ahhh Maman is as cute as ever. I would eat your food even if you poisoned it! Don't worry!

I nod and take a bite, "DELICIOUS! Maman you're the best!" I bet my eyes sparkle!

"So, would you mind telling me what's wrong then? You worry me. Oh and you look adorable in that dress by the way." Aww he complimented me! I know it's rare that I show my face around them and if I do I wear Pyjamas or other comfortable clothes. So the dress and the makeup are the Over Kill muahahaha. Ok stay serious Saiko chan! Stay Saiserious! Like the Saiko version of Mamans Sasserious! I am not allowed to tell him the truth! Well it would be awkward to tell him I have to meet up with someone I pay with my friendship to stalk him. Well this wasn't the problem.

"Uhm…I'm meeting a friend." Short and not suspicious! I'll manage this!

"That's great! But why aren't you happy about it?" Meh now he starts questioning! Not good!

"Uhm…That's not the problem…It'- "

_*BZZZZZ *_

"It's more of a pr-"

_*BZZZZZ *_

"What I want to say is-"

_*BZZZZZ *_

"Saiko your phone is buzzing." No shit Sherlock. I can live without you telling me the obvious Shirazu.

_*BZZZZZ *_

"I mean the reason why I'm p-"

_*BZZZZZ *_

"OH FUCK THIS! DAMN YOU STUPID PHONE! GRRRRR" Well it wasn't my intention to use such language but screw this I'm getting crazy because if this lil' shit buzzing around since the day she got my phone number! Well here is the reason I'm pissed off! The spamming is annoying!

"It's from some 'Hori Bastard' person … Saiko chan you should be nicer to people." Noo Mucchan not you too… But Shirazu and Urie stiffened at the name. One positive thing about this situation Yeees!

"It's my friend, the one I'm meeting. She's sooo annoying!" I sigh in frustration.

I made a face to the 'underwear thieves' duo' that if they say a word I would kill them and make Maman kill them too! Maybe even Mucchan! I have good ears I know every of their dirty little secrets! I smiled in satisfaction after I saw them pale.

"Saiko chan, you know, nobody is forcing you to have a friendship you don't want, right?" I can see the worry in Mamans eyes. I nodded a little too eager.

"It's fine! I assure you! I reeaaallly like her! Nobody's forcing me!" I stand up, I have finished eating while they discussed about my friend.

"I think I should get going!" I smile a little and stretch "And thanks for the meal Maman!"

"Ah sure, it's nothing to thank for. Oh before I forget! I have something to do and won't be back until the day after tomorrow. I'll leave some food in the fridge so you'll only have to warm it up. There's also some extra money in the cupboard in the kitchen if you want to get some burgers or anything. Just don't starve to death, understood?" he asks and everyone answers with a 'yes' and 'have fun'.

Finally! It was time! He was surely visiting this Mysterious Person! I NEED to know who it is!

As soon as I was outside I phoned Chie Hori, I was a little hyperactive and extremely excited!

"It's time! Today he'll leave for 'something'! What should we do? He didn't say exactly what time he'll go, he has to do some work at the CCG headquarters until 2 p.m. that's what I know for sure. Now it's about 8 a.m. everyone went out already. What should I dooooo?" I did indeed over react.

"Calm down. Get your ass to this awesome coffee shop called :Re. Buy a coffee. AND CHILL!" wow that girl had nerves as steel. Fine. I pout again. I should stop with this.

"On my way." I hang up and walk into :Re's direction. Mucchan told me the coffee is extremely good there. I wanted to go there before but I'm a lazy ass. It takes too much energy. Well if you only knew what I do for you Maman! After some time I reach the cute coffee and find a waiting Chie there.

"I'm here, you happy?" I ask flipping my hair back and sitting down. She grins and soon the waitress came to take my order. I stared at her, god was she beautiful! I would totally hit on her if I were a boy! So after she confusedly asks if everything's alright with me and if I could stop starring, I ordered a coffee with milk and a lot of sugar. She went away and Chie laughed at me for my behaviour.

"So what are we going to do?" I ask while waiting for my order to come.

"I think you won't like the answer but we have to wait. At half past 1 p.m. we'll go to headquarters and stalk Sasaki chan until we find out who he's meeting. But I think I know where he'll heed to." Her grin was wide and her eyes had a knowing glimmer I kind of didn't like because she knew something I didn't know. And she is totally not going to tell me!

"Fine… But I'm happy you let me help you! A can be as annoying as you when I want! Hmpf~" Ah yeah I had to persuade her to let me be active in this mission! Even if I ask for her help, I wanted to help too! And not let her do the work and me only getting a stupid report again with pictures and hopefully a name of Mr/Mrs Mysterious! Where is the fun if I acted like that? And I feel like in a movie hehe the thrill is awesome! Will he find out he's followed? Am I able to hide and/or hide things from him, we ARE living together thou.

"Miss here is you coffee." The beautiful waitress says and puts the cup in front of me.

"Thank you Kirishima chan!" Chie laughs and I could swear I saw a little glare from the woman dedicated to Chie but it disappeared in seconds like it seems I imagined it. The waitress, Kirishima like Chie said, smiled at me with a quick bow and went back to work.

"You know her?" I ask by the way, we had some hours to kill and this was a good way to know her better. Chie nodded but her smile faded a little bit.

"Well kind of, my pet friend knows her better, if it weren't for him I wouldn't know her." She smiles.

"Ah, if you already have a friend, than you could leave me alone?" and what's with this 'pet' thing!?

"Nopeee, I need more female friends, and this guy is depressed, locked himself in his room for about two years now. We met in high school, but a few years ago he got obsessed with a guy but this particular guy died two years ago, soo my friend is still sulking over him. Yea I know you didn't ask but I'm sure you would have asked in you next sentence so I told you my story right away~ Aren't I nice, my bestest friend ever?" Wow she really wants to make me angry; I know she teases me but still. Not. Fair.

"Yeah, yeah. Thank and what a poor guy. Why don't you try to cheer him up?" I ask while sipping on my coffee.

"His guard dog, a stupid maniac who speaks with roses and has some screws lose, forbid me to get near him. Well I'll survive it but I am indeed worried for my friend's sanity." She mumbles.

Poor her and poor weird friend of her. Chie Hori was a funny girl. She knew the weirdest people. Like even Shirazu and Urie, they are totally weird! Even beautiful waitress Kirishima had something weird about her. And that guy in the back making the coffee was also weird. Hey did he just glare at me!?

"I give up, my life's fucked up. Let's finish here and do something fun, where I don't have to move much! And then let's stalk Maman!" I declare a little frustrated and finish my coffee.

After paying and leaving some extra for the waitress, we did random things. Went to the park, bought ice cream, ate crepes, and even went to the mal. I had to move really much! I am exhausted!

But now the time has finally come! We are standing near the CCG HQ and waiting, any minute Maman could come out!

"Mission Saiko has finally started to proceed!" I smirk and Chie hits me on the head.

"What's with that name? It's kind of stupid." She says and has a smug look on her face.

"Ah shut up, this is the Missions name!" But I had no time to sulk.

Not even a second after my head stopped throbbing the delicate figure of the one and only Haise Sasaki was seen and he was walking straight into our direction!

So before I could start panicking and freaking out Chie put her hand over my mouth and moved me behind a tree. He didn't see us! What luck! Chie started to whisper into my ear.

"Now my dear, the fun part starts!"

* * *

**Izayacchi:** Yeah here is the secound chapter~ Oh and this fic won't be that long; I'll also write a Hide POV and a Sasaki POV. Can't wait to do this! Also yeah I mentioned Tsukiyama and Kanae here and even Touka chan appeared wuhii XD So Next chapter is going to be up IDK WHEN D: But in the meantime, try guessing where Sassan is heading to hehe Bye bee ~


	3. The day Saiko lost a lot of weight XD

**Disclamer: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul:RE**

* * *

I am impressed, I am more than impressed! This stalking thing is harder than I thought! And I learned three things today.

* * *

**First:**

If you want to follow someone without getting seen, you have to act casual and just follow them! Like hell, that's a lie.

Blend into the crowed and if there are only a few people on the street, hide behind a tree, bushes or even a trash can! Always stay in a beneficial range so that you can follow your target and also so that you won't lose them.

Don't shout, don't speak and don't giggle!

Oh and don't faint when the subject of your Mission is looking in your direction! I nearly did and Chie promised me to push me into a fountain if I freak out to this degree again!

Well she swore under her breath that she's never taking me with her ever again!

* * *

**Second:**

You have to have much stamina if you want to follow Sasaki Haise!

Really, his graceful self is harder to follow than a fangirl on a convention!

Once Chie made me climb on a roof to follow him easier! A ROOF! Yes that thing on a house! I felt like the worst assassin ever! I play Assassins Creed I should know! Climbing roofs is not on my 'To Do List' and never will be.

Oh have I mentioned I am dying? We did reach our final destination but I am suffocating, maybe I should start training with the other again…But sports are hell and fighting is stupid. I should feel ashamed but nah I don't care. But I bet I lost weight while running around like this! At least that's one positive thing, right?

* * *

**Third:**

Maman is worse at the topic 'shopping' than me!

Yeah I AM lazy but when I move out to shop, I shop until my wallet is empty! That's why I prefer online shopping! But things like shoes or clothing are easier to buy personally because if that what you bought online is the wrong size, you have to send it back and this is a pain in the ass. However I only shop cheaper things and try to get it done as soon as possible even if it always ends in someone dragging me outside the shop.

Well Maman was in many different shops and bought so many expensive things.

Like bright yellow, orange and green shirts, T-Shirts and Sweaters. Those reaaalllly expensive headphones everyone loves too! About 5 different CD's and a few DvD's. Even a bag full of chocolates, pralines and other sweets and at least a big bouquet of flowers, a mix of sunflowers and red roses, the strangest combination I ever saw. Chie chuckled all the way watching him choose those flowers with a bright blush on his face.

Mamans arms were full with shopping bags and he skipped to his car, which was conveniently parked near the shopping street. Maman sure planned this day trough! He left the bags in the backseat and entered the car. I could only watch in shock when he drove away and leaving us behind watching as the backlights of Haises car vanished in the distance before our eyes.

* * *

**Extra fourth:**

Chie Hori is a bastard.

* * *

I gape after the car, totally offended by the departure and shocked, yes shocked to the extreme. All my efforts drove away! We couldn't keep up with the speed of a car! I drop down on my knees and frustration is written all over my face.

Chie Hori laughs. She laughs like an idiot, can't even breathe right, well she is chocking on laughter!

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY!? WE LOST HIM! I RAN AROUND FOR NOTHING!" I kind of squeal and shout at her. Wow I never knew my voice could be so high pitched.

"You! HAHAHAHA" now she is holding her stomach and whipping tears of laughter and joy away from her face. Besides she shoots a few pictures of my enraged and confused self.

"Oh my god! You annoy me so much! " I grit my teeth but can't help it and start to chuckle too.

A few minutes later we are laughing like idiots in the middle of the street. Well… awkward.

After calming down we stand there and Chie takes my hand and starts to run. I am beyond confused but follow with a freaked out expression. This woman is crazy. After around 20 minutes we arrive at our current location. A large white building connected with other white buildings and together they were the huge CCG Hospital and research facility. I know it too well. I was often here at the beginning of the Quinx experiment but always in the research facility. I gulp uncomfortable and sigh. Why the hell are we here!? Chie grins smugly and self-satisfied. I still don't get it.

Well not before Chie points at the entrance and I see a flash of black and white hair entering the Hospital.

"Am I the best? Yes, sure I am the best! Hehe"

* * *

**Izayacchi:** Update wuhiii and I wanted to post it on friday while sitting in the train but my laptop died and I was too lazy to do it over the weekend haha. And the next chapter is nearly finished I'll update soon :D (the updates on AO3 are faster btw ^^ 'cause I'm just reposting them here _)

Oh and thanks to the two wonderful reviews haha I feel reaaaallly happy everytime I get reviews *^*


	4. Hospitaaal :D

**Disclamer: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul:RE**

* * *

What is Maman doing in a Hospital? His last check-up was two weeks ago, he has no reason to be here. Why am I so nervous? Oh my … my whole body is shivering! What is this feeling? This feeling is fear… I think. Oh my god. Either something is wrong with my Maman or he is visiting this Mysterious person! Omgomgomgomg why do I feel depressed right now!? My heart aches and I am scared! What happened to Maman or the other person!? I…I... I don't know anything. Nothing! I know nothing about Maman! This creepy feeling I have is so unknown and scary I don't like it! Maman…Maman!

Chie Hori shakes me a little bit too violent and I snap out of my stupor.

"What's up with you? Are you alright?" Hori asks me and I nod.

"Sorry I got this creepy feeling right now. I am not a fan of Hospitals." I shrug and don't want to keep this conversation going, so I change the topic.

"So are we going in there? And why is Maman in there?" I ask here a little too nervous.

"Saiko chan!" You realllllyyyy need to calm down! After this all ends I'll treat you to some coffee at :Re! You behave like an angsty little kid, think positive!" she smiles at me and I really have to face palm.

Chie pushes me into the direction of the entrance and my heartbeat becomes faster and faster.

In the Hospital Chie speaks with a person on the counter and they let us in after I showed them my CCG ID Card. We hide a little and see Maman waiting, it looks like he left his coat in his car, he leans at the wall not sitting down like other visitors or patients. That's a good sign that he does not need treatment, I could be wrong but I guess Maman is healthy. So he is waiting for someone! That someone needs treatment!

Just as I started to worry a flash of yellow hair run down the hall and jumped over an empty Hospital Bed and gave a nurse the shock of her life. Behind him a doctor and three male nurses are chasing after him. He jumps through the waiting room, sliding away from their grasps and it looks like he was looking for someone. He hopped on the counter to get a better view. The nurses are furious and still try to get him, this guys has good reflexes, because he moved so quickly they couldn't even touch him. Suddenly his face lightens up, looks like he found his prey. He runs into a specific direction, but full of anticipation he trips over the chairs in the waiting room, I couldn't help but laugh.

In front of him stands a face palming Haise Sasaki.

That guy landed directly in front of Mamans feet.

Now with a glare Sasaki stared at the blonde and started to speak.

"I've got him, sorry for being late, this idiot told me the wrong time." He bowed and helped 'the idiot', like Maman called him, up.

"Thanks man, I'm sorry, but I thought I would be able to endure it alone, I always waste your time. I am not a kid anymore and I should shut up because you are here and I made a nurse cry." The blonde man scratches the back of his head; I notice the roots of his hair growing back in brown, but only a little, his hair was cut and dyed not long ago I assume.

Maman sighs and nods, "Don't do this ever again, when the hospital called I nearly got a heart attack! Hide, you are so irresponsible! Let's get this over with, and after it I have a surprise for you!" he chuckles and beams happy, making that Hide guy smile.

I admit, I nearly squealed and Hori tried to suppress her laughter. I could feel her suffocating on her breath besides me. Karma is a bitch muahaha.

When the doctor made Hide apologize to everyone he scared and made running after him, they made their way to the check-up section, that's what Chie told me. So he wasn't ill or dying! Made me much happier, because Hide looks like he is important to Maman! And what makes Maman happy makes me too happy!

But who was this person? We never met before, and I bet this is Mister Mysterious aka Papa! Hehe.

Hori shoved me into a hallway and we hid there, the check-up lasted around an hour. Which was long but we waited, after those two returned, this time without a company of nurses, they entered a room and Hide changed from hospital clothes into normal outer wear. We stood at the door and eavesdropped. We were even able to look into the room because of a small gap; Sasaki didn't close the door properly. Maman looked at Hide while the other faced the door.

They spoke about what the doctor said, about the medicine Hide has to take, about how Hides day was, about Mamans day and so on. In the end the topic 'work' came. They spoke about the CCG and Ghouls until the topic brought them to the Quinx Squad and I tensed up.

"Urie still hates me, really, I don't know what I did but he reeeally doesn't like me."

"Well, if I'm informed right, you made Shirazu Squad leader and that brat wants a promotion. Oh and you are too nice, he thinks you are not worth your rank because you are too soft. Soft and nice means weak, that's what he think. I never met him but I am pretty sure he is a cold person and a loner type?"

"Ugh…yes, his teamwork is awful. Am I really that soft? I can get serious!"

"Yes, but the 'Sasarious' destroyed your serious moment the last time if I recall correctly."

"Uhm…yeah. Fine, I'm soft and nice, it's better than cruel and cold! Mucchan would be afraid of me if I were some evil superior who punishes everyone because of small mistakes."

"Ah yeah, Toochin, Suzuya told me he is training with him, looks like he'll improve a little in battle combat haha!"

"Suzuya visited you? He didn't say anything about it."

"Not really, I bumped into him while ditching a session with the psychiatric, they still believe I've got a ghoul phobia. Tch, those Idiots."

"Hide, what should I do with you."

"Get me out of here? That's a good idea! But no, we have to wait for the discharge papers."

"Haaah, you'll survive it. Oh what I wanted to tell you, Shirazu managed to become a good Squad leader. I toughed Urie would try and manipulate him but somehow they only fight. He is good with Mucchan and even manages to get Saiko up! She got better even if she doesn't have to. That poor girl, but Shirazu's also right, she works for the CCG and should do something too. But in the end I can't help it but feel sorry for her."

"You think? I like her, the way you described her, it was like you talked about your daughter. I can't wait to meet her. And I made it my goal to beat her at one of her games, I am a little rusty hehe."

"You are an adult, have you already forgotten that small little fact? This means you get your ass to the CCG headquarters and work. No games."

"You're no fun at all, I'm forever young from the inside! Let me guess, I should read a book instead of fooling around?"

"What's with this deadpanned expression? Hey, now why are you laughing?! Don't laugh at me, I love reading."

"I know, I know, well there are things I love too~"

Hide got nearer to Sasaki. He put an arm around his waist and pulled him against him.

Suddenly he glances at the door with a smirk.

"First I would love to meet Saiko chan and the others~"

Hide says while grinning into our direction, shit he totally saw us! How!?

"And second, I totally love you~"

And kisses Maman! Oh my god! He did this totally on purpose! He knows we are watching! He knows I am Saiko! HE KNOOOOWS!?

And I am freaking out with a blush redder than a cherry.

Chie drags me away from the door.

"Mission Saiko completed! Ne~?" Chie giggles like an idiot.

"Comp..lee..teed … yeah ... sure … OH MY GOD WHAT DID JUST HAPPEN!?"

* * *

**Izayacchi:** YOO I forgot to post the chapter here too XD fail XD Sorry XD I

planned another 3 chapters ^^ even if this looks like the last XD next are hide's pov or sasaki's pov! after this a cute fluffy chapter from saikos pov again -I HOPE! XD That's all for now XD bye~


End file.
